Un ángel entrometido
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Esa pecosa era metiche como entrometida en todo, no era su culpa ya que su punto era ayudar a quien lo necesite, Flamy odiaba a esa clase de persona pero... Era interesante como esa chica rubia charlatana era capaz de meterse hasta en el corazón frío de las personas Relato yuri Candy x Flamy


Era un día común en los Cuartos del Hospital de entrenamiento de Mary Jane…

Candy dormía plácidamente en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada mientras babeaba junto con una sonrisa digna de una cabeza hueca sin saber que una sombra la asechaba. Dicho espectro tenía unos fuertes ojos azules que brillaban como el albor de la noche junto a unas gafas frías como el cristal y emitió una voz fuerte y femenina, era Flamy Hamilton conocida como la joven "Ojos de hielo"

-Candy… Candy… Por favor despierta… Despierta de una vez

Sólo había silencio y una rubia hablando entre sueños a lo cual una mano intentó tocarle el hombro

-Despierta Candy… Apúrate que hay que ir trabajar- Se arreglaba el gorro y ahora mantenía su cara de pocos amigos- ¿Qué no sabes qué hora es?

La joven alta de gafas miró la hora señalando las diez de la mañana mientras la rubia se puso bocabajo mientras decía en medio de su sueño

-No, no y no…No quiero

La mano femenina trató de moverle el brazo o tocarle la espalda pero aun así era imposible despertar a la somnolienta pecosa la cual vociferó como si estuviese ebria

-Me siento lenta. Me voy a quedar en casa

-¡Vamos, Candy! ¿Qué te pasa?- Reclamó Flamy intentando dar orden- Por favor no digas cosas que suenan como un hombre de negocios que teme ir a trabajar. Perderías tu trabajo como enfermera, ¿Sabes?

En menos de nada la rubia se enrolló hasta quedar de medio lado cosa que enfureció a la chica de gafas que estaba al lado de la cama, en verdad su estúpida amiga aparte de entrometida era terca como lo era de idiota. La joven de cabello negro cuyo rostro estaba de mal humor abrió con fuerza la cortina el cual daba la imagen de un día muy soleado y como era obvio la luz del sol perturbaba el sueño a la ojiverde la cual miraba entre ojo

-Pero, ¿Esto no te hará llegar tarde, Flamy?

-De eso no te preocupes, daré explicaciones a Mary Jane una vez que te lleve de aquí a pesar de que tenemos que atender a los pacientes

La rubia siguió mirando a su compañera, pareciera que quería agarrarla o capturarla pero su pereza era superior a lo cual imploraba que tuviese un poder para atraer a esa malhumorada con gafas hacia ella pero por desgracia es la vida real y no tenía poderes psíquicos. Subió un poco la mirada para ver a Flamy que seguía con su resaltante seriedad.

-Flamy, deja el trabajo… ¿Por qué no te vienes a la cama y descansa con…?

-Cierra la boca y levántate…Es tarde- La morena tenía una vena roja bien dibujada en su frente mientras la rubia imploraba con pucheros

-Vamos, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Flamy aclaró con su fulminante mirada, esa conocida mirada que según los pacientes dejaba en pausa y congelados a todo el que la pudiera ver

-Bien Candy, si no quieres ir por las buenas entonces lo haré por las malas aunque me pidas piedad

-¡De acuerdo lo haré!- La rubia en medio de su susto intentó lo posible para buscarse algo de vestir y bañarse en menos de nada mientras tanto la morena miraba la cama. De hecho la parte más importante cuando ambas chicas dormían en la misma habitación era que siempre se impregnaba un buen olor sobretodo Candy que emana un olor bastante agradable y eso volvía loca a la ojiazul, por no decir que desde aquel día cuando ingresó al hospital aquella rubia de aspecto alegre y simpático…

Algo en Flamy intentaba manifestarse cuando se trataba de Candy pero no lo permitía, ni lo admitiría, Candy era de esas personas que le desagradaban y en efecto encajaba con algunas cualidades, pero algo en ella le hacía interesarse, como cuál era la clave de que era una especie estrella, de donde venía exactamente, como vivía hasta pensaría en sí que le gustaba las… Pero eso era un motivo para odiar de Candy como siempre en el hospital causaría más torpezas con la gracia de un mono y de alguna manera daba mucho que hablar entre los pacientes.

Una enfermera estrella cual protagonista de anime del montón

La rubia paró en seco su acción mientras se detuvo fijamente para mirar entre sueños a una chica pequeña de gafas la cual tenía una cinta roja amarrada a su cabello recogido aparte de que estaba llorando lo cual le pareció muy triste y lamentable. Era la primera vez que veía a una chica de gafas que usara algún decorado en su peinado aunque no dejaba de ver la sensación de que algo no andaba bien y bueno decidiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Flamy… ¿Estás sufriendo?

La mencionada quedó pasmada mientras un sonrojo se dibujaba en su cara mientras algo quebraba en su interior, no había sentido tal problema desde aquellos tiempos en esa gente disfuncional a quién el pasado era llamada familia… Familia, ni eso eran, dos tipos borrachos peleando, sus dos hermanos mayores robaban y cometían delitos, sus tres hermanos pequeños siempre se escudaban en ella para no ser golpeados por ese par de subnormales a quienes llamaban papá y mamá.

No soportando más esa horrible vida decidió huir de casa con tal de encontrar su vocación hasta que descubrió que podía ser enfermera pero para ello tenía que costearse y emplear un método para lograr sus sueños, en ese tortuoso proceso conoció a Mary Jane donde hizo su "Examen" el cual consistía en ayudar a una anciana que irónicamente era la misma maestra y así se volvió enfermera pero sin dejarse llevar por estúpidos sentimientos, viendo como era su familia mejor no preocuparse por semejantes personas tal como ella decía, aunque iría a dos guerras ninguno de ellos se preocuparía de ella pero aunque no lo quisiera siempre les enviaba dinero y algunos regalos, al menos procuraba que vivieran bien sin ella sobretodo sus tres hermanos pequeños que lo entenderían más tarde.

Mientras tanto Candy tenía esa mirada entrecerrada mientras al frente seguía estando esa niña pequeña de gafas, llorando con el brazo entre sus ojos con tal de borrar esa tristeza que la destrozaba y más cuando un montón de niños se burlaban de su aspecto como de sus gafas y eso enfadaba a la rubia pecosa, ya era hora de dar un alto a eso.

-Sabes no importa cómo te veas Flamy o como seas…No dejas de ser muy linda

De pronto la pecosa se lanzó sobre la morena quedando tiradas sobre la cama y en menos de nada la joven de gafas aprovechó para cubrir la vergüenza con las blancas y suaves sabanas mientras se escuchaban sonidos de una cama rechinando, unas palabras bonitas, jadeos y gemidos. Una agitada respiración y unas prendas de enfermera que caían sobre el suelo resaltando unas gafas y una cinta roja.

Ahora de una manera extraña las sabanas bajaron un poco… Flamy estaba con el cabello suelto y algo roja mientras estaba en los brazos de una Candy que de alguna manera seguía usando su pijama… Pareciera que el pago ante semejante sensación que tenía en su interior como la ayuda de esa rubia entrometida fue la integridad de la fría enfermera, en pocas palabras, Flamy dada su experiencia en anatomía señalaba a Candy donde debía hacerla débil y bueno la pecosa obedeció y la hizo sentir de todo, de la pecosa sólo probó un maquillaje de frutos rojos y una fornida espalda como un marcado pecho a pesar de un buen par de atributos pero en lo demás prefirió dejar intacto, sin mencionar que la rubia era más bajita pero no era excusa para ser todo un león en las sábanas.

Esa rubia idiota era no sólo una enfermera rockstar sino también una jodida guerrera que doblegaba hasta los corazones más fríos… Como diría la frase un libro no se juzga por su portada. La pecosa por otro lado abrazaba tiernamente a su tsundere favorita entre sus brazos y de manera cuidadosa, la pelinegra estaba ruborizada pero tranquila y posiblemente alegre, ahora entendía como Candy lograba grandes cosas…

Con una voz algo entrecortada reclamó

-Candy, no me abraces así… Me siento extraña

-Pero es que eres tan suave y tan linda

-No sé porque me pasa esto cuando estoy contigo

-Sólo lo hicimos… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Después de un rato ambas chicas quedaron en silencio hasta que la rubia sin soltar a su "Amiga" dijo con voz suave

-En menos de nada encontré tu otro punto débil…

-¿Cuál es?- La azabache apretaba sus manos con las de su Ángel entrometido

-Aparte de tu actitud, no te gusta que te hablen de tu peinado o de lo linda que te ves… Por cierto debes usar gafas redondas, te hacen quedar más linda y más sexy de lo que eres

-Sí, ja ja- Se rió por unos breves segundos- Y creer que una entrometida como tú me atraparía muchas veces

-Sí…Puedes llamarme todo lo que quieras pero esas gafas te quedan muy bien… Y suéltate el cabello, a la gente no le gusta alguien así- Calló un momento -¿Qué no teníamos que trabajar? Mary Jane nos mataría si no llegamos a tiempo

La pelinegra miró la hora, faltaban pocos minutos para las 2:00 PM pero supongo que eso se tendría que esperar, quizás en la tarde, quizás esta noche o mañana pero... Ya estaba con esa rubia entrometida, esa descarada… Esa ángel estúpido que la hacía ver y mostrar su verdadero yo, nadie más a excepción de Candy

-Ya no me importa, sólo quiero dormir contigo

La pelinegra se volteó para dar un casto beso en los labios de la rubia y al rato esta le besó la frente no sin antes decirse un te amo, luego se cubrieron de nuevo con las sabanas para dar como un punto final otra ronda donde obviamente la pecosa triunfaba como siempre. Eventualmente ambas chicas terminaron juntas durmiendo plácidamente ignorando el hermoso día a su alrededor pero el mismo verano las terminaría arrullando.


End file.
